


Exactly What You Think

by ArtemisBlythe



Series: Not What You Think 'Verse [4]
Category: American Actor RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: FTM, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBlythe/pseuds/ArtemisBlythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final part of the Not What You Think series. Interpret as you wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly What You Think

Just as he was taking off his jacket, ready to settle himself in the make up chair, Chris felt his phone vibrate. He hesitated, take the call or leave it?   
Kelly gestured to the chair.  
‘One second, Kel’  
Chris delved for the phone.  
‘Hi, hi?’ he chirped breathlessly, connecting the call.  
‘Chris?’  
‘Hello? Who’s this?’  
‘Uh, it’s Trip…’  
‘Trip? Oh my god, hi, how are you?’  
There was a long pause on the line. ‘Uh, not…’  
Kelly tapped her watch. Chris raised one finger.  
‘Trip, listen, can I call you back? I’ll call you back in like, twenty minutes, OK? Seriously, twenty minutes, OK?’  
The voice on the other end sounded distant, resigned. ‘OK’  
Chris ended the call and plonked down in the chair, ready to be swathed in a towel and to submit to Kelly’s artistry.   
‘That was Trip? How’s he doing?’ she asked as she got to work with his base layer.  
‘You know, I’m not sure… I haven’t seen him in ages.’ Chris’ brow furrowed momentarily as he tried to remember how long it had been. Kelly tutted.  
‘Stop it, you’ll give yourself frown lines!’ she grinned.  
‘Sorry.’ Chris muttered, lost in thought.  
***  
An hour later, whilst returning to his trailer, Chris suddenly remembered that he’d said he would call Trip. He pulled out his phone and tapped on the last incoming call. The number was unfamiliar, anonymous.  
It rang as he strode along the concrete, the sun warm on his head. It continued to ring as he took the steps of his trailer in a bound and unlocked the door. He threw his keys onto the side table and flung himself down on the creaky couch.   
The phone rang and rang and rang.  
***


End file.
